We Can't Do Anything
We Can't Do Anything is the fifth song featured in Journey Beyond Sodor. Lyrics :Theo: Nobody gets it right the first time. :Lexi: Everybody makes mistakes :Or goofs or gaffes! :Theo: We were put together :In a flurry of excitement :Lexi: But look at us now! :What are we like? :You simply have to laugh! :We're unusual :We're unique :Theo: In other words, she's saying :That we're freaks! :Lexi: Built by geeks! :Theo: We're experiments gone bad! :Lexi: In other words, whoever designed us :Must be mad! :Theo: Too many funnels :Or too many cogs! :Lexi: We knew a guy who was built :To run on logs! :Theo: Too many wheels :And gears and rods! :Lexi: It's no wonder that we look so odd! :Theo (spoken): "Give me a prod!" :Theo and Lexi: But what can't we do? :What can't we do? :What can't we do? :ANYTHING! It's true! :Lexi: We're originals! :We're one of a kind! :We're upside down :And forward to behind. :Theo: We're experiments gone wrong! :Lexi: This yard's the only place :that we could ever belong! :We always try to do our best, :Sadly we rarely pass the test! :Theo (spoken): "I made a mess!" :Lexi: Give us a job! :Give us a task! :Whatever it is, you'll be sorry :That you asked! :Theo and Lexi: But what can't we do? :What can't we do? :What can't we do? :ANYTHING! It's true! :Merlin (spoken): "Ooh, ooh, ooh! I can do something!" :Thomas (spoken): "Merlin?" :Merlin: Invisibility on! :I'm invisible, or can't you see? :"Who said that?" :You ask. It's only me! :You look surprised, but have no fear! :It's just a little trick :To make myself disappear! :Thomas: *coughs* *screams* :Merlin (spoken): "Hello again!" :Lexi and Theo: We're lumpy and bumpy :We haven't got the puff :They tried to make us better :But sometimes enough's enough! :We're wobbly and knobbly :And awkward in reverse! :If practice makes you perfect :we're the ones they never rehearsed! :But what can't we do? :What can't we do? :What can't we do? :ANYTHING! Its true! :Lexi: We can't do ANYTHING! :That's true! :We can't do ANYTHING! :Merlin: But we can try! :We can give anything a try! :We will give anything a try! :Isn't that right? Characters * Thomas * Theo * Lexi * Merlin * The Log Engine Locations * The Experimental Engines Yard Voice Cast UK/US * Darren Boyd as Theo * Lucy Montgomery as Lexi * Hugh Bonneville as Merlin Locations * The Mainland * The Experimental Engines' Yard Trivia * This is the only song in Journey Beyond Sodor of two things: ** The only song that Thomas does not sing in. ** The only song to feature the same singing cast in both UK and US dubs (aside from Thomas's minor speaking roles). * The YouTube release cut from the steam clearing to Merlin appearing next to Thomas. Goofs * Thomas' driver's hand clips through the cab door. *Lexi is not steaming when she sings ‘in other words whoever designed us must be mad.’ In Other Languages Category:Songs